


Full Circle

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's only slightly surprised when he notices one of the fighters is Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2008.

Mugen wanders.

The rolling hills pass him by, the winding roads stretch far behind him, and he spends too many nights beneath the stars. What else can he do but wander, when it's something he's done for so long?

Admittedly, he sort of misses a time when he wandered with a purpose in mind -- no matter how farfetched and stupid a purpose it was. Now, his only purpose is to survive, because that is what he does best.

So he wanders; sleeps on the ground or with a hooker, if he can manage to shake some coins out of some asshole's pockets. But it's not the same as being simultaneously allies and enemies with Jin -- not the same as  _not_  sleeping with Fuu. He's right back where he started, which is nowhere and everywhere. As randomly as his life changed, it returned to normal.

And all he has to show for it are more corpses on his pile, including one he did not  _mean._

"It's fuckin' stupid," he spits, and leaves the teahouse even as its other patrons give him incredulous looks.

He walks, and walks, and eventually finds himself back in Edo. It hasn't changed, much to his displeasure. Then again, it's only been a couple of months.

Mugen makes his way through the crowded streets, wondering if he should shake someone down at actually get a room for the night. An Edo whore would be nice. Maybe a slight, petite one with blond hair.

The thought doesn't get very far, because he comes upon a throng of people in the middle of the road. Their angry and frightened chatter is white noise, but Mugen knows a fight when he sees one. He pushes his way to the front of the crowd, intending on seeing the action.

He's only  _slightly_  surprised when he notices one of the fighters is Jin. The other guy is... feh, probably one of those stupid fellow students Jin was always talking about.

"Oi, you're making a mistake," Mugen calls lazily. "Jin will slice you in half before you draw."

Jin'a gaze flicks over, finds him in the crowd, but says nothing. Well. The weeks have not changed him, either.

"STOP!" an annoying voice shrieks. "Don't you  _dare_  fight in front of our teahouse!"

Mugen is a little more surprised when Fuu stumbles out of the door, because he has expected her to have been eaten by bears, or something.

"Jin?!" she gasps, and then, inevitably, notices  _him_  in the crowd. "Mugen?!"

Mugen spits. "Ch'. Not again."


End file.
